


Match Made In Heaven

by Hamatopurity



Series: Inkblot AU [1]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: (eventually) - Freeform, Angel/Demon Relationship, Angst, M/M, Will Add More Later, hurt comfort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-27
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-14 07:51:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14765562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hamatopurity/pseuds/Hamatopurity
Summary: It felt like time stopped when Bendy met him and even if it’s wrong, how can one blame a demon for falling for an angel





	1. The Meeting

Inkblot, it was a quaint village where all kinda folks find a nice calling, one of those people, was Bendy, once known as the best dancer in Hell.

 

The small demon always loved dancing, to the young, children demons, he would dance to whatever music there could be made, it warmed Bendy’s heart seeing them smile.

 

But, unfortunately, not every demon in Hell thought positively about most things like he did.

 

_ “What’s with all the dancin’ crap?! Ya big pansy!” _

 

_ “Are you SURE yer a demon? Ya look more like some wimpy doll a mortal twerp would sleep with!” _

_ A  _

_ “Face it pansy, ya don’t BELONG here.” _

 

The small demon has heard it all before, and twice as much been pushed around for it, finally, Bendy had enough of it, and left Hell.

 

Bendy packed his tutu and other things and left for a place where he wouldn’t be ridiculed for being so...different,  _ unnatural, not...right. _

 

He traveled for months on end, until, he reached the village of Inkblot!

 

He eventually got a job at a bakery, usually delivering and being a waiter, with the money off his first paycheck, the lil’ devil darlin’ was able to get a small apartment.

 

Soon, when gets enough money, Bendy planned on opening his own dance studio, it’ll be perfect!

 

But then, one day, he met... _ him. _

 

 It’d been another day at the bakery, but the downside was the current customer was, to put it nicely, a total sleaze bag.

 

Bendy could tell the moment he came to take his order, just from the smell, the fox man smelt  _ strongly  _ of alcohol and from the look the fox was giving him, Bendy knew juuust where this was going.

 

Something tells him this guy wasn’t here for the kinda sweets they were selling.

 

“Heey how you doin’ beautiful?” Bendy sighed exasperatedly, it was THIS again.

 

Holding back a gag reflex at the stench of  alcohol, Bendy asked “May I take your  _ order sir.” _

 

“Heh, only for a good time with nice lady.”

 

Taking a deep breath to hide an offended scowl “Sir, I am a  man. Furthermore, this is a bakery, not a place ta pick up folks fer a night on th’ town.”

 

“C’mon, ya don’t need to pretend for  me little lady” he grabbed Bendy’s forearm, quite forcefully as well.

 

“Git off me!” He heard heeled steps shuffling, he could tell it was Alice about ready to intervene, she usually stopped jerks messing with any of her fellow co-workers.

Suddenly, a large, feathery wing expanded between Bendy and the alcoholic fox.

 

“Huh?”

 

 Bendy looked to see an angel, who was about three or four feet taller than Bendy, he had short, fluffy black hair, freckles of the same color, where his ears would be were small feathered, wing-like appendages, his wings were  _ massive  _ looking to be long and big enough to nearly touch the two walls of the bakery when fully expanded, they also had black feathers on the edges near the bottom of his wings, he wore a white tunic with the strap bearing a golden medal, he also wore black shorts and white boots with black cuffs and soles, as well as white gloves that had black wraps on his forearms. Bendy noticed the stranger had holes in the palms of his hands. Finally, floating atop his head was a glowing bright golden halo.

 

“Whoa…”

 

The stranger gave the fox the coldest and most intimidating glare Bendy ever seen from an angel.

 

“Ah believe this good fella said ta back off.” The stranger had a southern accent and looked down at the fox just as coldly.

 

The fox let go, but glared at the tall angel “This ain’t none of your  _ business  _ lay off!”

 

The stranger then stepped between Bendy and the fox, using one wing to shield the short demon “It’s mah business because ya hold no respect, not fer  _ him _ and from th’ looks o’ it no one else.”

 

Alice finally stepped forward “That’s right, and you’ve overstayed you’re welcome, now get out before I grab your drunken @$$ and kick you out!” The fallen angel stomped her foot and shot a glare to emphasize her point.

 

With a snarl, the alcoholic walked out, while giving the two angels and ink demon the bird.

 

The stranger turned to Bendy, bent down to his eye level,  and used one wing much like another hand and held the arm so gently one would think he’d use the same gentleness to hold a newborn, Bendy didn’t know why, but he felt so...relaxed and... _ safe _ in the strangers hold.

 

“Yer not hurt, are ya, sir?” Bendy felt his face heat up “O-oh um,yeah, I’m-I’m fine,th-thank you.” 

 

The stranger tilted his head to the side “Are ya sure? Ya look like ya got a fever, yer face is red as a freshly picked tomato!”

 

Indeed, Bendy’s widows-peak was a deep red and when the short demon noticed this he put his free hand to his face “I-it’s nothin’ I’m-I’m f-fine”

 

 The stranger sighed “Well, may Ah ask yer name? If that varmint or any other no good scoundrel gives ya trouble, ah’d like ta help.”

 

Bendy felt his face heat up more “I-it’s b-b-b-Bendy, Bendy r-Ross.” Just having the angel hold his hand with his wing made Bendy feel like he was going to faint.

 

The stranger smiled “A pleasure ta meet ya mistah Bendy, m’names Briar, Briar The Guardian Angel, guess Ah was yers ta day.”

 

The ink demon could only manage a small giggle before collecting himself enough to ask “W-well while y-yer here, c-c-can I t-take yer order, p-perhaps?”

Briar chuckled “Well, ah came in ta ask for th’ ever famous Heavenly Devil’s Food Cake, have ya any left?”

 

“W-well I-I-I can t-take a look, Alice, c-can ya help me l-look?” Bendy asked as he headed towards the counter.

 

As the ink demon and fallen angel looked through the stocks Alice cut the silence “So, you gonna ask him out, or are you gonna wait until he does?”

 

Bendy hit his head on a shelf before looking at his friend, twice as flustered as before “W-what? What’re ya talkin’ bout Al?! I jus’ met the guy, I can’t!”

 

Alice chuckled “C’mon, you can’t fool me or yourself, Ben, you were blushing harder than I’d seen anyone and could barely get a sentence out talking to him. Ya got it baaad Bends.”

 

Bendy found the cake Briar asked for and sighed “Look, even I wanted ta you know I can’t, you know the taboo! Demons and angels being together is practically considered more bad than committin’ manslaughter in heaven..”

 

“That’s just a superstition, Ben, I’m an angel and you’re one of my best friends!” Bendy sighed “I dunno, Al…”

 

The demon peered over the counter to get a glance at Briar, who sat at a table, playing with the feathers on his wings.

 

The short lil devil let out a lovesick sigh “I gotta admit though, he sure is...cute and...quite  _ heavenly. _ ”

 

Bendy stood up with the cake wrapped nicely in a pink box with a white bow “Y-yer order m-mister Briar..”

 

Briar smiles gently “Thank you kindly Mistah Bendy, how much do ah owe ya?”

 

“N-nothin’! On the house, consider it a thank you f-fer he-helpin’ m-me earlier...hehe”

 

The angel gave another kind smile “Ah jus’ hated ta see such a fine gentleman like yerself be treated like-like some object, only doin’ what right… anyway, best be goin’ I’ll see ya around, bye Mistah Bendy!”

 

The angel waved as he left the bakery, Bendy found himself waving slowly with a dopey grin long after Briar left.

 

He wondered, would he see that angel again? And if so, when?


	2. Confessions and flusterations

It was weeks later since Bendy met Briar, and the little ink demon couldn’t get him out of his head! Alice was right, he got it  _ baaad. _

 

Turned out it wasn’t the first time they’d meet, either, the second time Bendy met him, it was on one of his breaks on one of his walks.

 

From afar he saw Briar at the park letting a few small children play with his massive wings like a feathery jungle gym.

 

Bendy held his tail and gave a small chuckle at the sight, it was so  _ adorable!  _ It made a light blush come to his cheeks.

 

The ink demon thought about talking to Briar, maybe thanking him properly...but he started to feel nervous... and continued his walk.

 

He told himself he just didn’t want to waste the angel’s time, and his break was almost over!

 

But really, they were just excuses for not having the nerve to so much as  _ talk  _ to him.

 

It wasted the last time either, Bendy ran into him quite a few other times, he tried to talk to him, but ended up getting too nervous and flustered. He’d make an excuse and run off before he could make a complete fool of himself.

 

“I don’t know what’s wrong wit’ me Al! It’s like whenever I try ta talk him, I can barely get a freakin’ sentence out, I mean I got crushes when I was younger, but I’m practically acting like some high schooler with their first crush..” Bendy has his head on the table as he spoke about his woes.

 

Alice chuckled “Well, your in love and if memory serves right, you told you never went on a date before.”

 

“Al, I toldja that when I was drunk on New Years.” Bendy replied, not lifting his head from the table.

 

“Well you still told me, and the point is, first love is always pretty special y’know, and it’ll just drive you more crazy.” Alice explained with a small giggle.

 

Bendy sighed “Satan, I’m hopeless, aren’t I?”

 

——————————————————————

 

Later, at closing time Alice called “Hey Ben, you can head home for the night, I’ll close the shop.”

 

Bendy put on his coat “Ya sure Al? It’s gonna be dark soon..”

 

“It’s fine, I’ll meet you at the bus stop later, you go on ahead.” Alice waved off her friend’s concerns, anyone who knew the fallen angel knew full well she could take care of herself.

 

The short demon sighed “Well if yer sure, later Al!”

 

Bendy walked out of the bakery, he was about to start making his way to the bus stop when a hand touched his shoulder.

 

“Hey, Mistah Bendy?”

 

The demon’s inky heart beat suddenly became faster at recognizing that lovely voice.

 

He turned and saw Briar, bending down slightly  _ ‘HHHHHHHHHO Satan oh sweet Lucifer it’s him!’ _

 

“Mistah Bendy? Ah was wondering if ah could talk ta ya?” The angel asked and Bendy’s face was now more red than white.

 

“U-uh w-w-w-well, um...I-I uh I w-would l-l-love t-ta t-talk ta y-ya, r-really...b-but I uh h-have s-s-some things ta d-do th-things l-l-like...umm…” Bendy was an absolute nervous wreck and unknowingly backed up into a lamppost.

 

Briar gave a small chuckle “Mistah Bendy, it’s alright, please don’t be nervous hehe..”

 

Bendy stuttered “I- w-well it-it’s ju-just u-um, y-ya see...I-I..” c’mon Bendy, spit it out already! “I-I LIKE YOU OKAY! I-I like you a-a lot! M-more than I’ve e-ever liked a-anyone before! 

 

“W-whenever I’m around ya, I-I just feel...s-safe, an’ warm, l-like nothin’ b-bad can happen a-as long as yer a-around...a-and I know an amazing a-angel l-like you and a d-demon like me bein’ togetha’ would get both of us dirty looks, an’ I don’t wanna do that to ya...b-but I-I-I can’t help it, I-I still love ya…”

 

Briar looked at Bendy silently for a few seconds before letting out a small giggle “Mistah Bendy, ya don’t have ta be nervous, miss Alice called me ta talk to ya fer a reason after all. An’ honestly ah’m more than flattered, though neither of us know anything about each other, and who can date without knowing the other?”

 

Bendy looked down disappointed “S-so that’d be a no, I’m guessin?”

 

“Oh no,no! Not really, what ah’m sayin’ is, perhaps before a date of any kind, we take time ta...get ta know each other, how ‘bout ah walk ya home and we can talk?”

 

The ink demon managed a nod “Y-yeah, sure that’d be n-nice..”

 

——————————————————————

 

“-An’ Alice kicked th’ bloke right in th’ groin, been friends since, she’s kinda like a sista’ ta me.” 

 

Briar chuckled “I can see why, she seems like a good friend!”

 

Bendy rubbed one of his horns “Anywho, enough ‘bout me, what ‘bout you? Got any stories? Don’t see angels ‘round here much, well, besides a fallen angel or two, o’ course.”

 

“Ah well, see, ah left heaven because ah didn’t like how...harsh they were ta demons and folks that aren’t able to go ta heaven because of they’re beliefs, ah seemed ta be th’ only one who didn’t find it fair… so ah left and found mah way here.” Briar explained.

 

“Ah, I see, well I guess we both left home fer being….”

 

“...different.”

 

Both looked at each other before sharing a laugh.

 

“Well, what else? I have been looking to get a job as a performer, I’ve always loved singing and I got some talent on the harp of course..” Bendy perked up at that.

 

“Really? I’ve been working on getting enough money for my own dance studio, and y’know, folks need music ta dance to.” Bendy added with a smile.

 

Briar beamed at the notion “Why, that sounds delightful! Ah-ah’d love ta play fer yer dance studio!”

 

Bendy smiled “Well, when I buy it, you’ve got th’ job!” 

 

The angel smiled with a small laugh, Bendy couldn’t help but give a small blush and dopey smile.

 

“Oh, looks like this is my bus stop, I uh,g-guess I’ll see ya around..” Bendy spoke up.

 

Briar asked “How ‘bout we meet again on yer break tomorrow? Ah know a nice place ta get a bite and they’re tea is just finer than a sweet summers day!”

 

Bendy gave a chuckle “I’d uh, I’d like that, sure… erm, s-see ya tomorrow!”

 

“Same ta you, g’night Bendy!”

 

 Bendy waved as he climbed on “Bye! I Love you!” Bendy’s face suddenly went red as he realized what he said “U-um I-I-I I’m sorry! It j-just slipped out s-s-sorry! B-bye!”

 

The short ink demon covered his face muttering to himself “ ‘I love you’?! Bendjamen, yer such a dope, hhhhHHHHHH”

 

Briar gigggled, who knew one demon could be so damn  _ adorable?  _

 

Unbeknownst to the angel and demon though, someone watched from the shadows, boiling with anger.


	3. First Attack

“Well, don’t you look chipper this morning, what’s going on, Ben?” Alice asked cheekily, Bendy had the most smitten and lovestruck smile ever seen on a demon.

 

“Jus’ excited fer break, I’m meetin’ Briar fer lunch…” Bendy replied, his tail curled into a heart shape.

 

Alice chuckled “Good thing I gave you that push then, you’ve got your first date, Ben.”

 

Bendy rubbed at one of his horns “W-well, it’s not a  _ date  _ exactly, more like...getting to know each other first, don’t wanna rush into things, y’know..”

 

“Heh, yeah. You’ve always been a slow and steady kinda guy, would’ve guessed.” Alice replied with a chuckle.

 

Suddenly, from outside, there was thumping drawing the attention of the demon and angel “What’s goin’ on out there?”

 

The folks in the bakery walked outside to see what the ruckus was, to see a officer putting up a poster.

 

It looked to be a wanted poster, the picture showed a mangled looking white owl, her large eyes wide and deranged, her yellow beak dripped in blood in the mugshot, patches of feathers were missing and a large, gaping scar across the right side of her face and along her arms.

 

The poster read:

 

**_“Wanted: Snowfall Elantra, guilty of mass genocide, multiple attempted murders, and several cases of highly illegal dark magic spells. Reward for capture; $100,000.”_ **

 

Bendy raises a brow “Snowfall? Who the hell is she s’posed ta be? She sounds dangerous, so why haven’t they tracked ‘er down yet?”

 

“Ah that’s right, your still new, you wouldn’t know! Snowfall is pretty infamous, she used to be just some everyday bigoted dingwad, y’know preaching about how crossdating,gay folks, and trans people are the scum of the Earth and such. 

 

“Then, one day, a blood demon came to her neighborhood and slaughtered nearly everyone, including her family...she snapped, she blamed not just that demon, but all demons, and she started going to extremes with her beliefs, targeting certain demons, cross couples, attacking gay bars, and to top it off, she was caught several years ago, but it looks like the psycho escaped..”

 

The shorter of the two gaped “Satan down in Hell, that’s awful...a-and ya say she targets...crossdaters? Demons and LGBT folks?” 

 

Alice nodded “Afraid so, you better be careful from now on, Ben, you and Boris should probably stay at my place for a while, at least for a while.”

 

Bendy gulped “Thanks, Alice, I should probably tell Briar when we meet for lunch, I know you angels are tough as steel, but...well, d-don’t want him to be caught off guard, I...I’d hate for him to get hurt just fer bein’ seen around me…”

 

The fallen angel side hugged her friend “Don’t worry, he can come over if he wants to, I’m sure it’ll be okay, as long as we stay in groups.”

 

The officer who put the poster up spoke “Your friend is right, be home by sundown, with some friends, and you should all be fine. Best to close up shops early too, just to be on the safe side.”

 

——————————————————————

 

It was breaktime now, and as Alice grabbed her moneybag “You want me to come with you? I know your pretty worried about you and Briar running into Snowfall…”

 

“Thanks fer the offer Al, but Briar is meeting me just outside and the restaurant isn’t far, I’m sure we’ll be okay, I’ll give ya a call if anything happens, you be careful too, I know your tough as they come, but Snowfall sounds like a professional criminal, and say hi ta Boris for me.”

 

With a sigh, Alice smiled “Sure thing, hope you and Briar have a good time.”

 

Bendy waved as he headed to the door “I will, just be careful, alright?”

 

Alice waved as Bendy stepped outside, Briar, as if on cue, flew down, landing in front of Bendy with a smile “Howdy Bendy, ya ready?”

 

The smitten little devil gave a dopey smile “S-Sure am…”

 

As the demon and angel walked, Bendy decided to tell Briar about the poster this morning, better he knew.

 

“H-hey Briar? Have ya seen th’ posters? About… Snowfall Elantra?” The ink demon asked cautiously.

 

Briar’s wing-like ears flattened downward “Yeah, Ah have, awful really, ah hope they catch ‘er soon, an’ ah hope ya stay safe, Snowfall...She’s dangerous an’ ah don’t want ya gettin’ hurt.”

 

Bendy nodded “Me and my lil’ brother Boris are staying over at Alice’s place, good to stay in groups and all.”

 

The tall angel smiled lightly at that “True… Ahhope it’s ain’t rude ta ask, but do ya think ya think ah could tag along with ya? Mah place is pretty far an’ Snowfall could be anywhere…”

 

“O-oh! Well, I was actually ‘bout ta ask ya that actually! So um... It’d be just dandy!” Bendy replied with a sheepish smile.

 

It was then the duo arrived at the restaurant, the place had only a few other customers, the demon and angel took they’re seats and ordered.

 

It’d been about ten minutes when Bendy began to felt dizzy, Briar seemed to notice as he put a hand to the shorters shoulder “Bendy? Are ya alright there?”

 

Said demon rubbed his temple “I-I’m fine, just feelin’ a lil’ dizzy..”

 

  Briar replied “Maybe it’s nerves, ah’m sure you’ll be fine after gettin’ some grub.”

 

“Hehe, yeah maybe, I should jus’ relax..” Bendy gave a sheepish smile.

 

For a few minutes, everything seemed fine, they’re good was just about to get they’re food.

 

Briar’s wing ear twitches slightly and without warning he shouted “GET DOWN!!!” Before grabbing Bendy, shielding him with his wings.

 

**_Bang!_ **

 

The sound of a gun shot rang through the restaurant, the bullet bounced off Briar’s wings like a stone.

 

“Bendy, are ya alright?” The angel asked, looking down to check Bendy for unseen injuries.

 

Bendy nodded “Yeah, I’m alright, thanks a million Briar…”

 

There was a panic in the restaurant now, but Bendy and Briar stood up, there short demon looked at the bullet, with a raised brow he said “Lemme try somethin’”

 

The ink demon picked the bullet up, and immediately winced in pain, gritting his teeth as pained tears formed at the corner of his eyes.

 

There was steam coming from his hand, quickly he put the bullet on the table “Thought so...i-it’s a silver bullet, not just that, but dipped in holy water.”

 

Briar gulped “That’s fatal for supernatural creatures, ESPECIALLY to demons, this isn’t a coincidence.”

 

“You got it, someone...was aimin’ fer me.” Bendy rubbed his head “Satan, I was hopin’ Snowfall wouldn’t come fer me… now I’m jus’ a walking target.”


End file.
